


Cold Barrel

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingering, Jim's having none of it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Sassy!Sebastian, Slow Build, Violence, mormor, slow slow slow build, very very very mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enslaved in India while hunting tigers, Sebastian Moran doesn't really expect this slave auction to turn out any different than the rest. Except it does. Bought by the most dangerous man in London, he's able to take up his old hobby. That means killing people. He doesn't mind the job, it's great pay doing what he loves, but he'd like it more if he could shag his boss. He'd like it even better if the Russian mob wasn't out to kill him. </p><p>Previously titled, "It All Started In India"</p><p>*On Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome!

It's blinding when they're finally led outside. Rough looking men, and youthful boys all chained together, being led to an auction block. The sun beats down on their bare backs and the sand settles itself uncomfortably between their toes. Their brown linen pants do little for them in this heat. They move to stand on a long wooden stage. In essence it's just planks of wood thrown over the hot sand, more for the buyers to easily walk on then the slaves actual benefit.

Sebastian tugs at the shackles at his wrists and gives a distasteful grimace when the action opens old gashes. He can hear a younger lad crying somewhere in the chain of people behind him. The boy won't last long being that soft. Sebastian smiles to himself and straightens his back when he sees the overseer shouting directions at the slavers. The overseer is a short fat Arabic man darkened almost black from all his days in the sun. He has a stylish goatee attempting to hide his double chin, and failing miserably. He's also covered head to toe in shimmering blue robes. Sebastian loathes the man.

"Beautiful weather we're having aren't we, Abusalah?" He asks with a shit eating grin. Abusalah narrows his tiny eyes at him and raises a hand to still the line. They all turn dutifully forward as Abusalah makes his way towards Sebastian. Sebastian is still grinning when Abusalah has a guard back hand him. Sebastian's head whips to the side and he flexes his jaw as pain registers.

"I warn you Tiger-man, if you do not behave and make a sale, I will personally cut off your cock and fuck you with it," The threat is very real and venom drips from the accented voice. Sebastian lets his grin widen.

"Promises, promises Abu-bu dear."

Abusalah sneers at him in disgust and has the same guard back hand him again as he saunters away. Damn does that sting. There's definitely going to be a bruise there give or take a few hours.

"Be good Tiger-man, Master Abusalah gives reward when earned. If you act well even if not sold, Abusalah will let you sleep inside the tent for once," A deep voice says low next to him. Sebastian turns and sees the huge black man he's seen around camp. He's hugely muscled and taller than any human should be. He'd be handsome if it weren't for the fact he had a horrible scar where his right eye should be. Sebastian weighs the chances of those lethal arms strangling him, even if they are schackeld, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You only get to sleep in the tent if you're willing to fuck Abusalah's cunt," Sebastian says boredly and matter of factly. The larger man bristles next to him and hangs his head low. Sebastian knows that look; shame. Sebastian let's out a bark of laughter startling a few guards near by, stifling the sound when one of them gives him a warning look and a show of his whip. Sebastian turns back to the herculean man and smiles mockingly.

"My god, did you fuck Abu-bu? You poor Jaggernaut! I hope it was worth it, honestly I do." Sebastian nudges the man with his elbow and the man shies away from him. He thinks it's laughable that this giant would be shy or coerced into doing anything he didn't want to. Had Sebastian been that size he'd have torn Abusalah's head off his shoulders and made a bloodbath of his soldiers.

"My name is Bashiri, Tiger-man, and Bashiri does what Bashiri must do to survive. Last time Bashiri disobeyed Master Abusalah, Master Abusalah took Bashiri's eye," He says patiently to Sebastian while motioning to the ugly patch work on his face. Sebastian squints as he tries to look up at this man.

"Sorry chap. About the eye I mean," Sebastian says pointing to Bashiri's face. Bashiri nods and straightens as the buyers begin to walk by. Most of them are wearing business suits or loose sundresses. They're still sweating and Sebastian grins satisfactory at their distress. India's heat is not for the weak.

Abusalah is bringing clients towards their desired merchandise for a closer look. Some more curious buys walk up to the slaves themselves and rate them. Sebastian sees an attractive woman in her late twenties approach him. She has her hair pinned up in loose curls and a lace umbrella is shielding her porcelain skin from the sun.

"My, my aren't you attractive," She purrs at him in an obviously british accent. Sebastian studies her before letting a seductive smile fall to his face. He makes a show of eyeing her which leaves a pleased look on her face.

"I'd fuck you bloody," He says nonchalantly with his roughened voice. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back. She places a gloved hand over her chest and stares at him with shock before disgust crowds her face.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I'll have you-" She starts, her voice turning shrill. Sebastian laughs then runs a hand over his crotch and she stops.

"I'd rape you while you slept, you proper bitches love it when you're woken up with a cock aye? You're just a ripe little slut aren't you? You'd be sopping wet for it when I'd tear off your clothes-"

Suddenly a familiar hand strikes him across the face and Sebastian growls as blood fills his mouth. He turns to see the same guard readjust himself with an impassive face as the girl buyer glares at him with a triumphant look on her face. He sees Abusalah headed towards them while the flurry of buyers still parade around.

"Miss I don't think you'd want that one. He's very disobediant. You have Allah to thank for the simple fact I let him live. Come Miss look at Bashiri," Abusalah says bowing and pulling her towards the downcast Bashiri. Sebsatian spits blood at her feet that lands on the planks but she's looking at Bashiri with too much disgust to notice.

"What's happened to his face?"

Abusalah smiles gently and makes motions for Bashiri to unlace his pants. Bashiri does as he's told and Sebastian wants to hit him for being so easily tamed.

Had they taken his eye, he'd still fight till they killed him.

His pants fell and, just as in porportion, his cock was huge. The woman makes a pleasing sound in the back of her throat and Sebastian gives a disgusted snarl and looks away.

"Is he reasonable?" She lets a manicured finger stroke along the length of Bashiri's cock, forgetting all about his scarred face.

"Quite so Miss, and he does as ordered. He will not dissapoint... any of your needs," Abusalah gives a yearning look to Bashiri's cock as well and Sebastian can feel his jaw twitch.

"I'll take him."

"It is done. Come, we shall sort out a price."

They walk away and a guard unshackles Bashiri and he only has moment to pull up his trousers before he is shackled to a different line and carted away towards the deal to be made.

"Poor bastard," Sebastian whispers to no one but the hot desert air.

Hours pass and he manages to scare away the buyers heading in his direction. He gets knocked in the face for a while before Abusalah admonishes the guard for really, really damaging the merchandise. Small favors.

There's only a few scattered buyers here and there but they stay away from Sebastian from earlier confrontations seen. Sebastian is studying the darkening sky when he hears a voice. A sing-song voice and quite Irish.

"Look at those scars. Something dangerous made those."

"I killed the dangerous thing that gave me these darling," Sebastian snorts back amusedly and looks to see a slim man wearing a fashionable and fitted suit. He had black, shark like eyes and had insanity written on him. He was oh, so pretty as well.

"You're English. For a second I thought you were American, with the blonde hair and good looks," he tilts his head and bites his lip, "My mista-a-a-ke!" He sings and Sebastian wants to hear it again.

Sebastian straightens his back and lets the last remnants of the sun outline his muscled physique. The man's eyes narrow in appreciation.

"Military, how nice. I wonder how you came to be here." He gestures grandiosely around them. He's smiling and Sebastian wants desperately to impress this man for some reason.

"Well, I didn't volunteer if that's what you're asking," Sebastian says playfully with a smirk. The man's smile widens showing his canines and Sebastian feels the blood travel south. Interesting development since he's never been attracted to a person trying to buy his life before. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Abusalah hurrying towards them.

"Oh, no, here comes Abu-bu dear," Sebastian laughs dryly.

Abusalah stands next to the man and bows lightly and practiced. Sebastian sees the man roll his eyes and coughs a little to hide his laugh.

"Sir, this man is not good for sale. He is being disposed of after bid infact. Come choose another, we have many strong men. Come," Abusalah says smiling and gesturing for the man to follow.

"Why can't I have this one? He's obviously quite a bother to you. He's fit enough for me, quite well infact," the man's eyes dance over him and Sebastian straightens even more and smirks cockily, "I'll buy him."

"You want the Tiger-man? Are you sure Sir? Tiger-man doesn't listen, and he fights. He will need the strictest discipline," Abusalah says warily eyeing Sebastian and the man. The man smirks and grabs a large amount of cash from his pockets and hands it over to Abusalah who grabs at it, open mouthed and in surprise.

"I'll discipline him just fine." The man says eyeing Abusalah fumble while counting the large wad of money.

"Yes, yes, of course! Take the Tiger-man! He is yours!"

Sebastian feels what can only be called joy when he's unshackled. They move to put on the transporting shackle when the man stops them.

"It's fine, he doesn't need them," The man says turning and walking away from Abusalah and the auction. Sebastian follows him out onto the sand and sees a larger than usual dune buggy with windows and sees the man slide into it, the door still open for Sebastian. Sebastian pauses for a moment and realizes he could run. He could escape. He wasn't a slave, he wasn't merchandise. He glanced at his surrounding and saw nothing but sand or the auction to go back to. With the amount of water he's been having and lack of food, he'd die chancing it out in the desert. He stalked towards the buggy and slid in closing the door silently.

The man is sitting across from him and Sebastian finds that it is much larger inside the dune buggy than previously believed. He taps the glass and smirks.

"Bulletproof glass? Who are you?" Sebastian asks settling back into the seats as the dune buggy starts off. The man's previous demeanor changed immensely.

"I'm Jim Moriarity, your new boss. I will kill you if you disobey me. Is that quite right Sebastian Moran?" Moriarity says deathly slow as if he's speaking to an invalid.

"Well it seems as if I was left out of the fucking loop. How the fuck do you know me?" Sebastian asked with a glare as uneasiness and caution made it's way through his body. Moriarity smiles, but this time it was inhuman. Sebastian still feels arousal.

"I'm a very busy, very powerful man Mr. Moran. I know almost everything. I know about you because I'm in need of your special services you so brilliantly did an odd year and a half ago." He says wiping imaginary dust off his knee before crossing his leg. Sebastian processes the information and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to be your hired gun then? That's why you bought me? And here I was thinking I'd get to fuck you," Sebastian drawls disappointedly. Jim snorts and raises an eyebrow.

"As if I'd let someone of your standing touch me."

Sebastian rolls his eyes just as the journey gets bumpy. He stares out of the tinted window and looks at India in all her naked glory.

"I'm assuming we're leaving India then?" Sebastian states more than asks.

"Yes, we're going back to London."

Sebastian stares at Jim before looking back out of the window.

"Even if most of my time has been shit here, I'll miss India quite a bit. She was a bitch in the best sense."

Jim raises a brow, Sebastian can see it in the window's reflection.

"Why did they call you 'Tiger-man' back at the auction?" Jim asks with a inquisitive look. Sebastian turns and evaluates Moriarity.

"You don't know?"

"Why would I ask if I already knew, you idiot." Moriarity bites back. Sebastian smirks and settles into his seat. He hears Jim mumble something about being ordinary or boring.

"When the slavers captured me, I was in an abandoned sewer hunting. They came upon me as I was skinning my second kill of the day. I had the bloody pelt of the first kill messily shoved in my pack. I was going to dry it out at my small house I'd bought in a nearby village. The second had put up a fight and left me these pretties," Sebastian points to the scars on his chest and shoulders.

"You were hunting tigers," Jim says with his eyes slightly widened and mouth tipped up in a grin. Sebastian smiles back.

"Yes, I was hunting tigers."

"Sebastian, you may not be so boring after all."


	2. Chapter 2

They drove for another hour across the hot sands into nightfall before the buggy stopped at a small runway and a private jet. Sebastian raises a brow.

"You have your own jet and runway in the middle of fucking nowhere India?"

Moriairty was briskly walking ahead of him, reaching the stairs to the plane before turning and giving an unimpressed look.

"Do I look like a man who wouldn't?" Jim asks in return before climbing the stairs and disappearing into the jet. Sebastian shrugs to no one and takes two steps at a time before entering the luxurious plane. He whistles when he sees the mini bar and overstuffed couch and seats. Jim's sitting in a chair with a mobile pressed closely to his ear.

"I'm arriving in London shortly, have the shipment acquired, accounted, and distributed by the time I step on English soil. If it is not completed and a copy sent to me first, I will have men steal away into your house and make you watch as your little girl and boy are gutted and wife raped bloody before burning you alive, understood? Thank you Andrews," Jim says warmly, like talking to an old friend.

Sebastian's brow furrows in surprise.

He watches Jim end the call and relax into his chair. Jim turns his attention to Sebastian and grimaces with distaste.

"You're positively filthy aren't you? Go wash before you come any further," He says pointing to a door across from Sebastian. Sebastian looks at the door before turning a inquisitive stare at Moriarity. He supposes he is disgusting, going on a year without a proper bath can do that to a man, pointing it out however, was fairly rude.

"You've got spare clothes for me then? Or do you prefer for me to walk around nude after my shower?" Sebastian asks nonchalantly motioning to his crotch. Jim smirks and motions a man Sebastian hadn't seen standing in the corner over with some clothes and shoes.

"Darling, you shouldn't have," Sebastian gleans taking the clothes in hand and trying not to seem eager for his bath and clothes. For all his knowledge Moriarity can give these things and then take them away.

"Go wash. Now," Jim says turning to the man who'd given Sebastian his clothes.

"Tell Thomas to lift off." The man strides away to what Sebastian can only assume is the front of the plane. He turns with one last look at Moriarity, who is again on the phone, before shuffling into the bathroom. He puts the clothes on the rim of the sink and the shoes near the door.

He waits till the jet is in the sky before tearing off his linen pants and jumping into the shower, savoring the hot water and furiously washing away the sweat and sand and grim covering him with what seems to be a large bottle of expensive body wash. He washes his hair with a pleasurable sigh and stays in the spray till his body is pink from the scalding water.

He wipes the mirror down to see his reflection and notices a razor and shaving cream placed by the faucet. One of the suited men must have placed it there. Sebastian's face has been relatively shaven in his time in India. Abusalah said it was better for the customers to see their faces. Sebastian snorts at the memory and puts shaving cream over the fine blonde whiskers that are decorating his face.

After he's been showered and shaved, he runs his hands through his shaggy blonde hair and pushes it back. He's looking more like his old self. Sebastian studies the clothes given to him and hums in appreciation. It's mostly the sheer fact that he has actual clothes now, real clothes. And shoes, god, he's getting spoiled. There's a black jumper which he pulls over his head and admires the softness. They have some boxers for him but he forgoes them and instead slips the tan military cargo pants on. The real kicker of this evening is though when he spots socks. He holds them for awhile before taking a moment to remind himself to thank Moriarity. He puts them on and them the boots he laces up with unconscious military precision.

On his way out of the bathroom he grabs the boxers and uses the elastic of the band to shoot them across the plane to somewhere by Jim. Jim looks up from his phone at the disturbance with a raised eyebrow looking to the underwear on the floor and then to Sebastian, raking his eyes over him. Sebastian feels like a piece of meat and smiles absurdly wide.

"Not to your liking I suppose?" He asks but Sebastian can tell he doesn't really care. Sebastian shrugs even though Moriarity isn't looking at him.

"Thanks for the clothes, the socks especially. Though I've never been fond of knickers ever," Sebastian retorts sitting in a chair across from Jim before noticing a small tray on a table between them with a cover posted over it. The smell of food hits him full force and his mouth waters. Moriarity must notice because there's a small smile plying his lips and he leans back in his chair just looking at Sebastian.

"Hungry are we?" Jim cocks his head with amusement and Sebastian doesn't move a muscle because he sees something in Jim's eyes like the same something in the guards' eyes that would serve him his meals. They would have that look as they'd watch Sebastian begin to eat after days of starvation, before knocking whatever was in his hand to the ground and smashing it with their feet.

"Hungry as one would think given my circumstances," Sebastian says off handily, but he's still eye fucking the tray to death and Jim giggles as he lets a slender hand take the lid off to show the biggest steak Sebastian's ever seen and potatoes and steamed carrots and corn and Sebastian would fuck hundreds of Abusalahs to eat this meal.

"Go ahead then Moran, eat."

As soon as it's left Jim's mouth Sebastian practically devours the steak whole. He's lucky his mind even registered the knife and fork beside the tray. Sebastian can hear the noise of disgust Moriarity makes in the back of his throat but doesn't care. He's halfway through his potatoes when Moriarity starts talking to him again.

"You're in good shape for being a slave. I'm sure treatment wasn't ideal and yet you've still muscle. I'm assuming you were a laborer when not being a show dog?" He asks eyeing Sebastian. Sebastian merely nods and continues to shove a forful of carrots in his mouth. Moriarity grimaces.

"I've read your file from the army. Very good. An exceptional sniper, however dishonorably discharged," Moriarity smiles as Sebastian pauses, "You killed another member of your team for... you know, that was never explained. Care to?"

Sebastian drops his fork suddenly losing his appetite and pushes back into his chair crossing his arms and widening his legs a little. His body language screams defensive.

"He'd killed a little girl when we entered a village supposedly harboring bombers working for a terrorist organization trying to reach into other countries."

"Seems normal to have causalities in such circumstances."

Sebastian's lip twisted up in a half snarl.

"The village was secure. We were just bumping off of information that could be wrong or right half the time anyway. It was wrong, so we enjoyed some time there, spend a couple of night before moving out. But this fuck goes out to explore the small town. It gets late and the other lads I'm stationed with get finicky. 'Where's Damien? Where's Damien?', Fucking hens I swear. I'd never given a shit about Damien, he was a cunt, but we set out for him, brotherhood in arms and all that. We split up and it's an hour till I find him in an alley, I'm about to radio him in when I hear this crying, little girl is in front of him sobbing on her knees. Couldn't be more than ten years old. She's screaming, 'Nahīṁ! Nahīṁ! Kr̥payā mērī madada karō!' fucking wailing she is. I pull him aside and his cocks out and hard and I look down at this girl and her dress is ripped and it doesn't take a twat to piece that scene together. The girl runs and fucking Damien's shoving himself into his pants with a laugh.

'Can't get your cock blown for shit aye Moran?', he says to me like I didn't just catch him trying to rape a little girl. He says, 'She couldn't have gotten far, maybe if we catch her, you can have a go too!' All fucking excited like this plan is fucking brilliant. I killed him slowly. That's when the others found me, covered in blood and grinning and I got cuffed and sent to a court where they'd listened to my story, found the little girl who gave testimony that Damien tried to fuck her, and I avoided jail time. But, in all consequence, my act of justice was a little overboard for her majesty's military court. I get discharged dishonorably and they shut the matter up matter about Damien. Don't want news of a pedophile rapist and a vigilante killer in the same team getting out. Bad for public image you see." Sebastian says looking straight into Jim's eyes. Moriarity grins.

"Aren't you quite the hero?" Jim says slightly mockingly. Sebastian scoffs and has an urge to hit him. Moriarity seems to notice this and smirks haughtily, crossing one leg over the other.

"After the disharge you took some jobs-" Jim starts. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"I killed people for money," Sebastian corrects and watches as another suited man walks from the cockpit and grabs the tray of food and walks away, pausing to notice the boxers on the floor before picking them up as well.

"You work for me now. I've bought you. I'll pay you, house you, and equip you as long as you kill the people I tell you to kill. As long as you do as instructed you won't want for anything," Jim says and lets his words sink in. Sebastian laps it up and smirks.

"You have yourself a deal Boss." Jim smiles at the name. Another suit comes out and hands Moriarity a folder, Moriarty in turns tosses it on the table between them and lets Sebastian look through it.

"Luka Dyakov, age 54, weapons mogul. My target? Seems easy enough. Says here he frequents a brothel, visits the same girl. What's her name?" Sebastian asks studying the file.

"Kitty."

"Really? Alright. What room does she work?" Sebastian asks again.

"Room 705 at the Western Rose Hotel," Jim supplies with a grin. Sebastian looks up and places the file down on the table.

"Whens the next meeting then?" Sebastian asks. Jim checks his phone as it pings.

"In 13 hours. We arrive in London in 8."

"Doesn't give me much time but alright. Have some of your boys detain the girl, I'll have him as soon as he steps in the room. I'm going to need a British L96A1. Have it integrated with a scope and a stand ready. Give me a map and let me scope out the buildings to see which roof or room I'll need," Sebastian says, mentally ticking off the things he'll need.

"Quite impressed Sebastian, anything else you need?" Jim asks typing away in his phone, probably sending out orders. Sebastian smiles and leans forward in his chair.

"Before we land Boss, want a quick shag?"

The hard slap is everything he expects and it stings with a ferocity.

"You're a fucking idiot," Jim hisses with a glare before primly turning back to his phone again to continue his message. Sebastian throws back his head and laughs.

He's going to love this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahīṁ! Nahīṁ! Kr̥payā mērī madada karō! = No! No! Help me please! in Hindi
> 
> enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it! more to come! also, more original characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to get another chapter up! Also things will start to heat up next chapter, also get ready to be seeing a lot of my original character mentioned in the below chapter. Hope you enjoy!

A woman in a sharp red suit stands in front of the Western Rose Hotel with a microphone in hand and cameraman near by as police officers tape and clear off the enterance. Paramedics wheel out a body with a white sheet draped across it's form; a harsh red stain covers it's face.

"I'm Hannah McDonald and here I am standing infront of the Western Rose Hotel where Luka Dyakov, a 54 year old weapons mogul from Russia, was shot dead just a few hours ago. His body was found by a cleaning woman strewn across his hotel room floor. Our informant says that he was found with a large bullet hole between his eyes. Now let's go talk with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade."

The camera shoots to a fit man in his early 40's with grey hair rubbing his chin with a clouded expression on his face. The news woman walks confidently over to his side.

"Detective Inspector, what can you tell us about this crime? Do you have any suspects? Do you think his death will affect our country's relationship with Russia? What could Mr. Dyakov been invovled in that would end his life? Detective Inspector-" He waves a hand to cut her off and places the other on his hip.

"This case is brand new, we've hardly had the time we need to get our answers. Now, what I can say is Mr. Dyakov was in some dealings that's turning up bad for business and there's many people who would want him dead." He turns to leave the conversation before turning back around.

"I'll say this though, it was a bloody fantastic shot that killed Mr. Dyakov."

  
*Five Months Later*

  
A plate crashes against the wall shattering and littering the floor in pale blue ceramic. Sebastian looks up from cleaning his gun to his boss seething in the kitchen doorway.

"Something wrong boss?" Sebastian asks going back to task, fingers deftly moving over the steel with a small cloth. He can practically hear the steam blow from Jim's ears.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Moran?" Jim asks (shouts) sailing another plate across the room into the wall. Sebastian sighs and puts down his gun, instead using his hands to rub his temples. He can feel the headache coming on already.

"Now this is just astab in the dark, but I'm assuming I've done something to upset you." Sebastian turns back to Jim who's neatly dressed in a suit with a thoroughly pissed off expression.

"Did I say you could shoot Baelor Foreman? Did I EVER give you orders to shoot Foreman? I should have you fucking gutted and flayed," Jim screams at him. Sebastian's eyebrow raises quizzicly and he raises a hand to stop Jim's tirade.

"Foreman's dead then?" Sebastian asks, because honest, he didn't kill him. Jim glares at him darkly making his way towards Sebastian with slow predatory steps.

"Don't act coy Tiger, you look like an idiot when you do," Jim hisses a few steps away from were Sebastian's seated. Sebastian closes his eyes and wonders why, for the fifth time this week, he didn't take his chances in the desert.

"Honest boss, I didn't kill Foreman. Why would I when we need him to transfer the funds over to us? I don't shoot just anyone you know," Sebastian thinks it over a bit, "Well, actually, I do, but I don't kill anyone in your circles without your go ahead."

Jim takes the seat across him and swipes the pieces of Sebastian's gun to the floor. Sebastian's right arm twitches with the want to smack Jim but doesn't. Moriarity's trying to get a reaction out of him. Jim must have seen the twitch though and smiles darkly with contempt.

"Last night. Foreman was  _sniped_ last night, by a shot that was very, very difficult Tiger. You weren't home last night. Where. Were. You?" Jim asks with a snarl and a tap of his polished nail. Sebastian rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of himself. He leans back into his chair and looks at Jim.

"I was at Hansen's, Boss. You won't let me shag you, so I have to get the impulse out some other way. Call Taylor up and ask him, he drove me to and back," Sebastian says pushing his own phone towards Moriarity. Jim glares at Sebastian and clicks his tongue in a wholly dissaproving way at the mention of Hansen's.

"You stayed at Hansen's all night?" Jim asks typing away at his phone, attitude completely changed in a few seconds. Sebastian marvels sometimes at the quickness of his moods. Fucking psycopath.

"The Basher-Moran Special is not to be taken lightly." He adds a wink at the end and Jim pulls his lip up in disgust. He's still typing at his phone when a knock sounds at the door ans both Jim and Sebastian make a non commital grunt and the door opens tentatively  as Andrews steps in with a file and a pale expression.

"Mr. Moriarity, the file you requested is here," Andrews says walking over and placing the manila folder on the table between Sebastian and Jim, completely ignoring the shattered plates and pieces of Sebastian's gun. Sebastian smirks at him, making sure to show teeth, and sees the already pale face drain more.

"Leave now Andrews or I'll give Moran permission to shoot you," Jim lifts his head and glares at Andrews, "In the cock."

Andrews practically trips over himself trying to vacate the flat. Sebastian lets out a loud laugh and puts his hands on his belly to stop himself from doubling over.

"Poor kid. He's greener than spring grass and we put him through the ringer day-in and day-out. Fucker's going to be scarred for life."

Jim grins lightly before grabbing the folder and going through it and twisting it around to show Sebastian its contents. He grabs it and goes through the pages idly. A picture of a young man is there. He's got dark hair spiked fashionably with tan skin and green eyes. Good looking and he's young as well; 24 years old. And, _ah_ , a sniper.

"Who's this then? My replacement?" Sebastian asks with a smirk dropping the folder back on the table. Jim scoffs and waves off the statement with a look of distaste.

"Hardly. This is Aaron Cole, one of the youngest professional long distnace snipers in the world, he's quite good and very American. This little shit is the one that killed Foreman, works for the Dyakov family. Seems someone had tipped them off that I'd something to do with Luka's death. They're trying to throw a wrench in my plans by killing Foreman, good thing his assistant knows the transfer numbers and bank accounts. Which, by the way, remind me to have her killed as soon as the transaction is done," Jim says cocking his head and glancing at the folder again. Sebastian narrows his eyes and blinks once.

"You telling me you knew who killed Foreman this entire time and just decided to break plates and accuse me for the hell of it Boss?"

Jim positively beams and throws his head back for a laugh. Sebastian feels the familiar heat of annoyance course through his body.

Fucking psycopaths.

"Come now Sebastian, just a bit of fun. I knew you'd never go against me. Not if you wanted to keep living," Jim says amusedly. His chin is tilted up in challenge at Sebastian who shoots Jim the middle finger which sends his boss into a fit of giggles.

"You're a twat."

"And you're fucking ordinary Basher. Now, I'm going to send you on a little assignment tonight. I have information where this little git will be tonight. Dyakov is sending him on another mission that you'll just so happen to be on as well. I want him dead before you come back, or I'll have you killed...or become a eunich.  Understood?" Jim says crossing his legs and pointedly looking at Sebastian like a child. Sebastian rolls his eyes and waves a hand in mock salute. Jim smirks in response.

"Yeah, yeah Boss got it. Hey, for once can't you send me on a mission with some incentive to come back that doesn't involve my life, or cock?" Sebastian asks picking his gun pieces from the floor.  Jim elegantly stands up and travels into the kitchen, probably to make tea.

"Like what Sebastian?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, 'Sebastian, come back safely and unhurt! When you get home I'll run you a hot bath and when you finish you can sink balls deep in my ass and make me cry out in sweet ecstasy! You always know how to hit that spot in my arse! Oh, Sebastian-" Sebastian's grandoise speech gets interrupted by his narrow escaping of more flying dishes. He laughs uncontrollably at the face Moriarity makes as he walks out of the kitchen.

 _Utterly pissed_.

"I wonder if your parents purposely tried to drown you as a child," Jim snarls, another plate in hand. Sebastian has tears in his eyes and wipes them with the back of his hand.

"Come now Boss, just a bit of fun," Sebastian raises his hands in mock defense before throwing on a smile that  is utterly filthy and idly palms his crotch, "Or, you know, we could have a bit of fun?"

Another plates sails at his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd have some steamy Sebastian/Jim this chapter but I don't. Sorry! Instead actual plot is happening, but I swear to god Jim and Sebastian will be getting it on next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just started my new job and was focusing a little on that and popping out some oneshots that didn't make me give as much brain power as a chapter story.

The wind is whipping against him violently as he sets up on the roof of an unimpressive office building at night. It's a ways across from the reported building the 'other' sniper is supposed to be located.

Sebastian sighs and assembles his rifle with precision and speed before settling down and waiting. The most boring part of his job.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits some more, before he notices the sun is beginning to tinge the sky pink and another day starts to begin. He hates working in the daylight, despises the shit out of it in all honesty.

He grabs his mobile and dials Jim with one hand and eyes the other buildings windows and roof through the scope at the same time. Can't be too careful.

"Oi, Boss, he's not here. His job might be postponed. I'm not working in daylight, heading back to the flat in 20," Sebastian says in an aggravated huff. He leans back and sits on the heels of his feet and starts to deconstruct the rifle before he hears Jim over the phone.

"You're staying."

Sebastian pulls the phone away from his ear and gives his mobile a  _distasteful_ look. He puts it back to his ear.

"I don't think you understand Boss, I'm a bit more fucking suspicious dressed the way I am, carrying a fucking duffle bag around the city yeah? I'm not prepared for a day job. I'm not going to risk it," Sebastian groans into the phone. He pulls the duffel he brought with him closer and starts putting the parts in with meticulous care before he pauses, the hair rising on the back of his neck, and looks up and views the empty roof span with caution in his eyes.

"Sebastian, you're staying put and you will stay there until your target is dead. That's why you're still alive, because you are supposed to kill the people I tell you to kill. Don't fucking argue with me Tiger."

Jim's aggravted. Sebastian doesn't particularly care at this point because he can  _feel_ someone is on the roof with him. He pulls out his emergency pistol and cocks it. The phone is still pressed to his ear and he raises his pistol carefully to eye level.

"I'm pretty sure he's up here with me," Sebastian whispers and warily stands and moves stealthily over to a section of raised vents that occupy the roof. He ducks down and looks carefully around a corner. The door to the roof is standing a bit ajar. Damn.

"Then do your job."

Jim firmly hangs up on him. Sebastian pulls his phone away and looks at the screen with his eyebrows raised.

"What a fucking cunt," Sebastian whispers under his breathe with a sneer. He could bloody well die and Jim just tells him to do his job.

He stuffs his phone in his pocket and gives another quick look over his shoulder before moving to another section of vents, silently grateful for the concrete roof instead of gravel.

"Are you done with your phone conversation?" A voice rings out. Sebastian stills and focuses on where it could have come from. Left, a low set of pipes are there. If he's laying down, he's definitley got more than a pistol aimed at Sebastion. Sebastion curses and shuffles to the other side of the vents and crouches low, trying to see the other sniper.

"Just a little chat with me mum is all," Sebastian says cockily when he spots the end of a boot. He hears a soft click from the set of pipes and pushes himself closer to the steel against his back.

"Who the fuck are you?" The voice asks.

Sebastian almost laughs before responding,

"Just someone who likes to view the city skyline at night is all. Have a problem with it?"

Sebastian peers around again and the boot is missing.

"Shit," He curses under his breathe.

"I don't like asking twice fuckface, who the fuck are you?"

Sebastian weighs the options of running to another set of pipes a bit further away towards the roof door, or shooting the set of pipes he last saw the famous boot at. Option one leaves him with a chance to make it to the door and a chance he's put out in the open ready for a bullet. Option two leaves him with the chance he kills the other man but also leaves his position in the open.

"I'm someone whose been sitting on a rooftop for fucking seven hours, waiting for you, I'd presume, so I could put a pretty little bullet between your eyes. That is if your Aaron Cole? American? Twenty-four years old? Grew up in Mesquite, Nevada before moving to Harlem, New York when you were eighteen?" Sebastian says looking around his corner before a bullet flies past his head. He crouches low and sneers.

"Listen man, if you don't tell me who the fuck you are, and who you fucking work for, I swear to god I will kill you now." The voice roars at him.

"Don't be a fucking idiot, you'd kill me anyway. Why die giving you an advantage?" Sebastian shouts back as a five bullets riddle the vent he's behind.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're a hired sniper who kills for money and you expect your name to be kept quite? You're bloody fucking mental if you think that, and you're fucking stupid thinking that someone won't want you dead for what you do either."

"So what? You with the CIA or something?" Aaron asks. Sebastian let's out a loud laugh, practically bouncing his head off the steel behind him. He runs his free hand through his hair and can feel the large smile on his face.

"Fuck no I'm not with the CIA. You daft?"

"Then what the fuck?"

"Couple of days ago you killed a man named Baelor Foreman right?" Sebastian asks peering around the corner again, turning to lay on his side so he's just out of sight of the pipes. He scans the bottom opening where the pipes barely touched the cement and found what he was looking for, part of a cargo pants clad leg. He aimed his gun.

"You're one of Moriarity's men?"

"Nope, I am Moriarity's _man_.  Congratulations, you get to die now."

Sebastian took his shot and felt a zip of electricity run through him as he heard bullet tear through flesh and a sound of pain. He jumped up from his position on the ground and leveled his gun at the pipes as he approached them from the back. The other sniper would still have his gun, not exactly defenseless.

Sebastian took some shots at the front of the pipes and watched as the barrel popped out to shoot before running to the back and catching the boy sniper off guard. Sebastian leveld his pistol as the younger man turned slowly around with a heated glare before his expression changed dramatically at Sebastian.

"Holy fuck you're Colonel Moran," Aaron says astonished. Sebastian eyes him warily before shooting him in the right shoulder. Aaron drops down and presses a hand to the wound quickly, gritting his teeth.

"How do you know me?" Sebastian asks walking over to him and pushing his rifle away and slinging the strap over his shoulder. Aaron is hissing but looks up at him.

"Everyone whose ever trained to be a sniper knows you. You're numbers are unbeatable man. Fuck, did you have to shoot the shoulder man? Shit," Aaron grimaces and rolls onto his back looking at Sebastian. Sebastian steps over him and eyes him again before shooting his other shoulder, both arms useless for now. Aaron screams.

"How'd you recognize me?" Sebastian asks. Aaron is breathing hard but still staring admirably at Sebastian.

"Crypted encoded files in the Biritsh Military government aren't all they're cracked up to be," Aaron smiles then winces in pain. Blood is seeping onto the roof and Sebastian looks at it with disinterest.

"Well, we'll have to remedy those files then aye?" Sebastian asks before aiming his gun at Aaron's head. A panic spreads over the younger man.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!"

Sebastian pauses and rolls his eyes. He rubs a hand over his face and gives a grimace in Aaron's direction.

"What the fuck is it now," Sebastian asks with annoyance. One simple fucking kill and it's more conversation that he's had with a fucking prostitute.

"Moriarity put the hit on Luka Dyakov right? Well the Dyakov family has a lot more in store for Moriarity than fucking with the ease of his business transactions. Now, I can tell you, but I won't be able to do that with a fucking bullet in my brain. What do you say?"

Sebastian makes a show of mulling it over, and pulls out his phone.

"Hey Boss, I have a present for you."

"It better be the body of Aaron Cole," Jim says with boredom. Sebastian eyes the wounded sniper in front of him.

"Yeah, that's an interesting way of putting it. Look, I know how feel about getting your hands dirty and ectetera, but how'd you like to see me work?"

"Will there be knives and copious amounts of blood?" Ah, there's a pique of interest.

"I'll lay a tarp down so your shoes won't get dirty," Sebastian responds with a smirk.

"Text me the details Sebastian, sounds like fun."

"It's a date Boss."

"Don't push your luck Moran, I'll eat your fucking heart," Jim sneers over the phone. Sebastian can almost feel his heart leap.

"Love you too babe, see you later!"

"Sebastian! I'll fucking-"

Sebastian hangs up and then crouches low over Aaron.

"I said I'd tell you everything," Aaron says with panic. Sebastian presses two fingers into the bullet hole in his right shoulder. Aaron lets out a pained yell that he grits through his teeth.

"Yes, you will," Sebastian agrees with a smile before bringing the butt of his gun down on Aaron's temple leaving the younger man unconscious.

He stands up and surveys the scene.

"Fuck. My job will never get any easier."


End file.
